Everything changes with a scholarship
by kagome518
Summary: my first fanfic its a little slow but i like it . When Kagome gets accepted into a new school her life slowly changes from normal to something else.R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Everything changes with a scholarship

Kagome was a normal 16 years old girl with long black wavy hair, which went down to her mid back. Her eyes were blue and sparkled like the blue sky. Kagome was a sophomore at a privet boarding school in Japan. Ever student that attended this school had something unique about them. Either they had money, looks or a talent that not most people had. For Kagome though she had none of those and she had no idea why she was asked to attend this school, and why know when she is almost done with school.

It was the Sunday before the New Year. Everything was in kayos .People were going this way and that, to and from every where.

Kagome was getting dropped off from her mum for her new school.

"It was a little nerve racking to be transferring to a new school when you are in high school everyone is so judge mental" Kagome thought to herself.

"Well you win some and you loose some. Minus well give it a try she" thought as she was getting out of the car.

"Be careful sweetie and try to make new friends .I will call you later tonight to make sure everything is going well and that you are all set for the New Year."

"Okay mum I will talk to you later then."

"Okay love yea baby" was what Kagome heard as her mum drove home.

"Well here goes nothing" Kagome said to herself walking up the stairs to the office.

"So, new girl likes to talk to herself I see"

Kagome turned around to see a guy with long white hair and doggie ears on top of his head talking to her. She had this weird feeling to touch them, but stopped herself.

"How did you hear what I said?" Kagome asked the strange looking boy.

"You said it out loud"

"Yea I did but barley above a whisper"

The guy pointed to his ears .Or so she thought they were, they looked so real. But how could they be? She asked herself.

"I got good ears" he said

Then he smiled a smile that reached his eyes and for some reason I felt weak at the knees, but it only lasted for a second.

"Hey by the way what's your name" he asked out of the blue

"Mine's Kagome and how about your, what's your name?"

"The name is Inuyasha and where are you going Kagome you looked so lost when your mum dropped you off I thought I would help you out on your first day here the people hear can be pretty nasty to newbie's."

"Well thanks and I am going to the office I need my schedule and dorm number. So I can get set up and everything."

"Well lucky you I am going there myself."

{Office}

"Yes here is your schedule and dorm room number it is in the princesses place building. You are very lucky you got the last room it is the top floor , the attic, but it is made up for a princess , every girl dreams to have that room that go here" Said Ms. Chou .The secretary in the office.

"Thanks Ms. Chou" Kagome said as she walked out of the office to meet Inuyasha in the hall.

"So what dorm you in?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked into the hall.

"Um… the princess building and my room is the attic."

"Holy shit you got that room that is like the best room on campus everyone wants that room. How did you get it did you pay for it or something?"

"Ah no …I got a scholarship to come to this school I don't even know that much about it."

"Oh ...Really not that many people get scholarships to this school because it is so high class and stuff. I think you are the second in history as a matter of fact."

"Well here is the building. I got to go people to places to be."

'Okay well then see you around Inuyasha and thanks for the help."

"Anytime and see you later."

{Princess building}

As Kagome walked into the house all the noise stopped and everyone was staring at her like there was something on her face.

"Um… excuse me but I think you have the wrong house all the rooms are filled and you so by that outfit don't belong here."

"Well by these papers I do .And by the way who the hell do you think you are to tell me were a do and don't belong?"

"My names kikiyo, girl friend of Inuyasha and queen of this school."

"What makes you queen? Don't see your name anywhere"

"Well I am queen and you should be my slave that sounds fun doesn't?"

"OKAY enough kikiyo she is new and you are no queen of this school you just think it so just shut up."

"Whatever Sango …Just because you're the chairman's daughter doesn't mean shit to me. Come on girls we are leaving."

"Don't mind her she is like that with everyone you just have to learn how to blow it off. And if you haven't noticed yet my name is Sango and yours is Kagome right?

"Yea and thanks for that …yea know with kikiyo and everything."

"Don't mention it …things like that happen all the time."

"Anyway you're in the princess room rite."

"Yea how did you know?"

"Two reasons one I am the chairman's daughter and two it's the only one left."

"Oh ha-ha … I knew that."

"Yea sure you did" Sango said with a smile

"Now Kaggs follow me to you're your …btw you don't mind if I call you that do you?"\

"No I don't and okay I am on my way."

{Kaggs room}

"Omg this is my room?" Kagome asked

"Hell yea this whole floor is your room actually …haha"

"WHAT… I don't have enough stuff for this room."

"That's okay we supply the furniture for this room .It will be here later today."

"Well I will leave you to your things the bathroom is the third door on your right and your bedroom is the one after it the rest of the floor you can explore for yourself."

"Okay… cya later Sango."

"Wow just look at this place it is like a hotel all to myself" Kagome thought to herself.

RINGGGGG RING RINGGGGGG

"Where is that coming from?"

Kagome thought as she rounded the corner heading towards the noise. I guess

"I guess I get a phone to." Kaggs thought with a smile

"Hello Kagome speaking."

"Hey Kagome this is Rin I work in the kitchen down stairs and I was just letting you know that your dinner is almost ready and will be set to your room soon."

"Um… okay but I didn't order anything and I don't have money for room service."

"It's okay the food is feel for the girl who stays in that sweet so no worries."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"Well you see there are a lot of privileges that you get because you are living in the sweet you get a car that is in the garage a horse in the stable and party's .That's why ever girl wants your room."

"That makes sense."

"Sorry I can't talk anymore I got a lot of things to do down here the food will be up soon and then your bath will be started for you after. So I will talk to you soon and by the way nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too and thanks for all of this."

"No problem and if there is anything else I can do for you just call bye"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and decided it was time for a look around her sweet, and to start to unpack.

"It's going to take longer then a thought."

Kagome said to herself as she entered her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy Mushugina"

"And I thought the hall way by the entrance was extra ordinary .This room was at least three times as big and exquisite and no were close to ordinary. Everything about this room fit the name "The Princesses Palace" Kagome thought.

Kagome know say why this room got that name it all made sense to her now as she looked around her room.

The colors were magnificent; there were reds, purples and blues. The whole room just came together perfectly." Kagome said to herself .The only thing that I think to describe this room would be "wow" Kagome has never seen something this. Amazing before it was so different from her old room and yet it felt so welcoming.

"Gosh I got to stop talk to myself" Kagome said aloud.

She walked deeper into the master bedroom to find that all of her furniture matched unlike her old room. The thing that caught her eye the most was that on the walls there were pictures, but that is not even the thing that interested her most it looked to her like her walls were telling a story, A story of long ago probably before she was born. The dapper you go in the room you can tell that there was one drawing of a girl who was on most of the walls. This didn't make sense to her because the girl looked exactly like her. Her eyes were the same shape and they gave Kagome the same feeling as if she was looking at herself. This room just simply amassed her.

Kagome walked to her bed and sat down. She looked at her night stand that had a beautiful lamp on it that looked like angles dancing under the moon. She looked down and saw that there was a note that touched the base of the lamp.

"Hmm…what is this" Kagome thought to her as she picked up the letter and started to read it to herself.

Dear Kagome,

Don't worry about unpacking your belongings .I will have someone do that for you when you get in the bath after you eat your dinner. Also I would like to let you know that your closet is already stocked with every kind of outfit you will ever need for party's or just around the sweet the perfect outfit is there for you . The last and final thing I have to say in this note is that there are a lot of changes that you are going to go through in your time her, some hard and others not so much. So keep your heart pure and your mind set on what you think is right. This is going to be different for you in many ways just remember who you are.

Your maid

Rin

"Well I guess unpacking is out of the question ...Haha…Well I guess I will just look around my sweet then." Kagome said to herself.

So Kagome got up and walked out of the bedroom and back into the hall .She looked down the hall and saw 4 doors on each side and a door at the very end .Which was the end of her sweet. Then Kagome looked the other way and saw the door that lead out of the dorm and a hall way that was right before it.

"Hmm I didn't see that be for…"

Kagome thought as she started to walk toads the hall. She got the beginning of the hall and looked straight. There was a big open area that opened up into more rooms. There was a huge TV room with a movie theater screen and chairs to go with it. Also there was a small game section that had so many games from ddr to ping pong. Then something that had Kagome drooling caught her eye. It was a WHOLE WALL filled with every kind of movie to video game imaginable.

When Kagome was growing up back home she would baby site her little brother and the one thing to get him to calm down was video games. So when her mum and dad whet out

Kagome learned to just take the video gamming system out and play with him until her parents got home. This Kagome did for years until final she loved to play the games as much as he did.

"O –M-G … "was what Kagome said before she ran at full speed into the wall and scanned it until she found her new favorite game cod5 that just came out a couple of weeks ago .

"They have it …THEY HAVE IT … THEY HAVE IT … was what Kagome was say as Rin walked in the room with Kagome's dinner, to see Kagome dancing around with a game in her hand, and happy tears in here eyes.

"Um… Kagome … What in gods' great earth got into you" Rin asked as she placed Kagome's dinner on the table and walked over to the happy girl.

"This" was what Kagome said as she walked over to put the game in the machine.

Rin looked at the girl then at the food then back at Kagome.

"Hey ...Kagome can you at least eat your dinner and take the bath be for you get all caught up in that game."

Kagome did the same thing Rin did just moments before .She looked at the game then at the food then back at the game.

"Well I suppose… I am hungry and the game isn't going anywhere."

So Kagome got up and started to walk to the table when Rin stopped her.

"Yes" was Kagome's response to Rins out stretched arm.

"I think it would be nice till wait until your guest is here don't you think? "

"What are you talking about I didn't invite anyone over." Kagome said

"Well since this is the princesses' room don't you think that there is a prince's room too?" Rin questioned.

"Really...Rin there is a prince's room? I never even thought about it who's the prince."

"Well Kagome you will just have to wait and see. But I should be going to straighten up your things and get someone to start your bath for you. So I will see you after dinner, and I promise to leave you and the prince alone, and if anyone calls you your phone is on silent and you will get the messages after he leaves okay."

"Oh… okay sounds fine to me see you later. But be fore you go wh-"

Kagome was silenced by hearing a door open in her sweet. And seeing the fear on Rin's face as she slowly made her way out of the room be fore the prince entered.

"Sorry Kagome but I got to go before he com's bye" Rin said as she closed one of the doors in the sweet.

"Hey is anyone home" Said a familiar voice to Kagome as she turned around to see Inuyasha there.

"Hey Kaggs what's up?"

"You're the prince" Kagome asked

"The one and only"

Inuyasha replied with a smile on his face that Kagome saw be fore. And both times it made her knees weak .This time it lasted longer then I second and she ended up falling. Lucky for her Inuyasha was there in no time to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Hey Kagome are you alright" Inuyasha asked her with concern written all over his face.

"Yea... I think I am just a bit hungry …haha" Kagome said standing up at the same time and walking over too the table .She was still a little wobbly but she got there then crashed in her seat.

"I wonder what that was from"

Kagome thought as she looked of at Inuyasha who just sat down.

"So why didn't you tell me earlier today that you were the prince. Like when I told you I was in this sweet you were just like kool you didn't say anything why?"

"Well the tradition is that the princess meets the prince at the dinner table first ...so I really wasn't even supposed to talk to you but I couldn't help it after I found out what room you were in I just couldn't walk away but I had to at least keep some of the tradition real so I could tell you I was the prince sorry"

"It's okay I was just curious … and one more thing why are you dating the snob kikiyo .She is soooo ….. Annoying and she thinks she is the queen as if. I think people will have to be pretty drug or stupid to have her as there queen. Gosh she just makes me so mad." Kagome said with a straight face and then looked and Inuyasha.

The next thing she new was Inuyasha fell out of his seat in a burst of laughter .He was Laughing so hard that he started to turn red and Kagome got scared because then he started coughing up a storm and he was still laughing which was confusing her like hell cuz she didn't know why he was laughing to begin with.

"Inuyasha are you okay … here take this its water"

"Thanks…. and why in god's great earth would you think she is the queen of this school. And I am not...REPEAT NOT!!! .. Dating her. She has been after me fore as long as I can remember and I have turned her down every time. And just to let you know you have more power over this school then she does in a life time."

"Oh okay well that clears it up A LOT." Kagome said as Inuyasha and she sat down to continue with there meal …


End file.
